A device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, produces a displayed image by addressing an array of individual picture elements or pixels arranged in horizontal rows and vertical columns. A resolution of the displayed image is defined as the number of horizontal rows by vertical columns of individual pixels forming the displayed image. The maximum possible resolution of a displayable image is affected primarily by the resolution of the display device itself. While the resolution of the image data processed by the display device is affected by the image resolution used to produce the displayed image.
Typically, to increase the overall resolution of the displayed image, the resolution of the display device as well as the resolution of the image data used to produce the displayed image is increased. Increasing the resolution of the display device generally increases the cost and complexity of the display device. This is particularly true of projection type devices. As the resolution of projection devices increases, the cost of the optical and lighting systems also increases dramatically, which increases the final cost of the projector system. If a bright projection image is desired for theater type of applications, then a significant cost can be incurred for a very high resolution lighting and projection system.
It is desirable to be able to enhance the display of projected images, including natural images and high contrast images (e.g. business graphics). In addition, being able to increase brightness and image size in an image projection system while keeping the cost down is valuable in the competitive electronics marketplace.